


assembling cabinets

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lace Panties, Living Together, M/M, PWP, closeted freak jaehyun, long suffering boyfriend yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “Please.” If Jaehyun knows how to handle Yuta, Yuta knows how to make his boyfriend sway, “Please give it to me, oppa”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	assembling cabinets

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is pure, unadulterated smut with very little to no plot

Jaehyun pushes Yuta’s hair back, away from his face, and hikes up his bare legs to his waist. The oversized hoodie bunches up around his belly and Yuta lets out a pitiful whine in Jaehyun’s ear. He knows exactly what he's doing.

“So pretty.” Jaehyun licks up the smaller man’s cheek and feels the resulting shudder. His hand finds the ribbons resting just above Yuta’s hipbone and feels a rush of heat down to his groin. “Mine, all mine.” he chants and teases the erection straining against the delicate material.

“What will our neighbors or your coworkers say if they find out you like dressing your boyfriend in lacy panties?” Yuta pants, playfully thumbing Jaehyun’s bottom lip. He takes it as a sign that his boyfriend isn’t dazed with lust yet so he puts more pressure on the tent between Yuta’s legs and watches him go mad with oversensitivity. 

“Ah, fuck you!” The smaller man throws his head back and Jaehyun chuckles.

“Sorry, but it would be the other way around.” 

“Jaehyun hurry up!” The younger man tsks because between them, he should be the more impatient one. After all, Yuta has been walking around the apartment all day in just his hoodie and the new pair of panties Jaehyun bought for him.

“Not yet.” He says, standing up and leaving Yuta high and dry on the couch so he can watch him go desperate with want. Jaehyun isn’t disappointed when Yuta follows him, pulling him back by the waistband of his jeans. There’s now a prominent stain on the panties and Jaehyun feels his mouth water from the sight alone.

“Please.” If Jaehyun knows how to handle Yuta, Yuta knows how to make his boyfriend sway, “Please give it to me, oppa” Yuta drawls again, already mouthing the trail of hair above Jaehyun’s waistband. He pushes the younger man over the edge when he dips his tongue in his navel and Jaehyun feels electricity straight down his cock. He grabs Yuta by the hair and pulls him away. He won’t last long if they keep this up.

“I said not yet.” He pushes him back down the couch and climbs over him. He purposely rubs his jean clad erection against Yuta’s and the latter jerks in his hold, trying to get more friction. Jaehyun growls and pushes his jeans and boxers down to his thighs and Yuta wraps his legs around him like a vice. He eyes Jaehyun’s stiff cock in hunger. The lacy underwear is held together by ribbons on either side and Jaehyun takes advantage of Yuta’s momentary distraction to undo one side and he pulls it out of the way. Yuta’s rigid cock springs up to his navel and Jaehyun licks his lips in anticipation.

“Jaehyun please!”

“Patience hyung…” Jaehyun flicks Yuta’s belly ring in warning then soothes it with a kiss. Yuta responds by clawing his bare chest. 

Jaehyun hikes one of Yuta’s leg up his shoulder and hears his gasp of surprise more than pain. Before they got together, Yuta had stiff limbs but now he can bend like a yoga master thanks to Jaehyun’s hard work. He doesn’t need to use his fingers this time, Yuta had prepared himself well before Jaehyun came home with their groceries. So Jaehyun guides his cock between Yuta’s supple cheeks, prods insistently a few times and sinks into the tight heat primed for Jaehyun’s use alone. He braces himself on the small space between the backrest of the couch and Yuta’s head and starts a listless pace that draws out more desperate cries from his boyfriend.

Jaehun pulls the hoodie all the way up so he has access to Yuta’s stiff nipples and doesn’t waste a second before his teeth latch on one. His free hand takes care of the other, alternating between pinching and rubbing. He hears Yuta’s breathing get heavier alongside his tightening grip around Jaehyun’s biceps.

“You’re driving me crazy” Yuta hiccups as Jaehyun’s pace turns brutal, his hips canting forward harder and faster. 

“That’s the plan.” 

Yuta’s erection is dripping on his stomach, begging for release that Jaehyun isn’t inclined to give just yet so he leaves one of his boyfriend’s nipples alone in favor of gripping the base of his cock. Yuta yelps and recognizes what Jaehyun’s doing so he retaliates by pinching Jaehyun’s nipples and doesn’t stop twisting them even when Jaehyun tries to dislodge his fingers with a bite to his shoulder.

“Yuta…”

“What, I’m playing your game” Yuta pants then purposely clenches around Jaehyun. The latter’s movements stutter and Yuta digs his nails into his chest and then Jaehyun’s hand starts moving up and down his rigid flesh, pulling the slack skin up and over the head. Yuta throws his head back in ecstasy as Jaehyun’s tempo quickens again. His sighs grow tighter and buries himself deeper with every furious thrust. Yuta’s pushed almost to the other end of the couch by the time Jaehyun begins to feel the heat uncoil from his belly and he coats Yuta thoroughly and deeply in his searing release. 

Jaehyun’s body collapses over Yuta and he hurries to bring his mouth to his boyfriend’s hot and wet one, tongue assaulting every corner of the cavern. Jaehyun’s lips slip away when in a sudden burst of strength, he slides down Yuta’s body and grips the wide hips. Yuta tries to prop himself on his elbows but collapses against the couch with grunt when Jaehyun bends down and buries his face between his legs and wraps his lips around the velvety shaft. Jaehyun bobs his head and rolls his tongue and hooks two fingers inside the well lubricated hole further below the tight sac. Yuta’s fingers tangle in his hair and grips hard.

Yuta howls and his body arches when Jaehyun hits that spot. The sadistic side of him delights in the reaction so he presses at the same place over and over until Yuta’s a writhing mess under him, “too much!” he says while Jaehyun assaults his prostate with well aimed jabs. The suction on his cock and the continuous pressure on that sensitive spot finally throws the smaller man into his climax. Jaehyun swallows and Yuta’s legs instinctively squeezes his head between them as he makes obscene slurping sounds.

“You’re out of your mind” Yuta turns away when Jaehyun tries kissing him with his cum still on his lips. The bigger man grabs his face and forces his tongue between Yuta’s lips, laughing at the appalled look Yuta adopts.

“You wouldn’t be with me if I wasn’t.” 

“Rather, you got me with first impressions” Jaehyun helps him sit up with a wince and the smaller man adds, “now I need to pee.”

Jaehyun gives him a deviant smile and Yuta backs up fast, “oh no no no, Jung Jaehyun not that.”

  
  


//

  
  


The bell rings early the next day. Jaehyun puts his glasses on and straightens his cardigan before answering the door.

“Mrs. Kim. How can I help you?”

The elderly lady smiles brightly at him, easily swayed by a pair of dimples. “I heard some weird noises coming from your apartment last night. I was just worried that something happened.”

“My roommate and I were assembling a new cabinet last night and it really was an ordeal. That’s probably what you heard. I’m sorry if we woke you up.” Mrs Kim shakes her head, buying Jaehyun’s apologetic look too fast.

“No, no you didn’t. I was just worried. After all, you’re a sweet young man living with a clueless foreigner, I just want to make sure you’re both alright.”

“We are. Thanks again Mrs. Kim. Maybe you can come by for tea one of these days. My roommate makes really good cupcakes.”

“Of course. Well, take care then.” Jaehyun doesn’t miss the blush on her cheeks as he waves the old lady off. That went easy as always.

“You really have her wrapped around your finger.” Jaehyun finds Yuta watching him from the same couch they nearly broke a few hours ago. Jaehyun takes off the glasses and sheds the cardigan. 

“Of course. That’s the only reason we haven’t been evicted yet.”

“First impressions.” Yuta spits jokingly and lets Jaehyun pull him to his lap.


End file.
